


[PODFIC] Mirrorbright

by analise010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010
Summary: "Naboo?"she snarled. "You knocked me out and dragged me toNaboo?""You left me no choice." And, because he apparently hadzeroself-preservation instinct, "Although it is gratifying to know that you are in possession of a temper, after all, Madame Jedi."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	[PODFIC] Mirrorbright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirrorbright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144843) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



  


Beautiful editing by Rscreighton and amazing cover art reena_jenkins!

**Chapter** | **Length** | **Size** | **Click to stream / Right-click & save to download**  
---|---|---|---  
**Chapter 1** | 00:33:09 | 28 MB | [Download Chapter 1 HERE](https://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Mirrorbright%20-%20Ch.1.mp3)  
**Chapter 2** | 00:39:26 | 33 MB | [Download Chapter 2 HERE](https://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Mirrorbright%20-%20Ch.2.mp3)  
**Chapter 3** | 00:31:57 | 27 MB | [Download Chapter 3 HERE](https://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Mirrorbright%20-%20Ch.3.mp3)  
**Chapter 4** | 00:37:47 | 32MB | [Download Chapter 4 HERE](https://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Mirrorbright%20-%20Ch.4.mp3)  
**Chapter 5** | 00:25:35 | 21 MB | [Download Chapter 5 HERE](https://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Mirrorbright%20-%20Ch.5.mp3)  
**Chapter 6** | 00:30:20 | 26 MB | [Download Chapter 6 HERE](https://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Mirrorbright%20-%20Ch.6.mp3)  
  
[Download the full MP3 HERE](https://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Mirrorbright.mp3) | Size: 121 MB || Length: 03:18:17


End file.
